Concert (AU)
by lilyhemmers
Summary: Raven meets a man named Garfield at a concert and they share a connection. DISCLAIMER I do not own the Teen Titans! This is an AU story and does not take place in the DC Comics universe. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

"Kori, can't we go home? This concert sucks." Raven complained to her friend. They had been looking forward to this concert for weeks but finally being here, reality set in and reality wasn't always pretty.

The band sucked, the crowd was loud and the seats were dirty.

Raven was not happy at all.

Kori, on the other hand, was looking on the bright side of things. "Come on Raven, the seats have a great view and the concert has only just begun. I'm sure it'll get better throughout the night."

Raven sighed and laid back in her chair.

As the night went on the concert didn't get any better, some would even argue it had gotten worse.

Having felt enough disappointment, Raven stood up from her seat and turned to Kori, "I'm gonna get something to eat. Want anything?" She asked with a huff of annoyance.

Kori smiled grimly and nodded. "Could you grab me a coke?"

"Sure." Raven headed off towards the concession stands, attempting to find some joy in this waste-of-money concert. 

Garfield sat in his chair between Dick and Victor. He squirmed around and tried to enjoy himself but he couldn't sit still in his seat for all the wrong reasons.

"Guys this concert sucks." Gar sighed. He had bought the tickets for him and his friends and spent weeks obsessing over his outfit and planning the evening. He styled his hair in a sexy, messy-do and got nice clothes to wear including new jeans and a gray t-shirt. These clothes would be the only ones he currently owns with no stains on them.

"It's not that bad." Dick lied as he cringed at the horrible band.

"It might get better?" Victor tried to cheer up his best friend.

The night intended on proving his friend's wrong as the concert still sucked an hour later. Garfield was annoyed that his evening hadn't gone the way he imagined.

Frustrated, he stood from his seat and mumbled that he was going to the bathroom.

He walked down to where the concession stands and bathrooms were located. The area was pretty empty since everyone else seemed to be enjoying the concert.

As he neared the bathrooms he spotted one other person. A pale girl was looking down at her phone while holding an unopened can of coke.

Her shapely legs were shown off in her short, tight purple dress. Her black hair was styled in cute, messy space buns, her bangs framing her face.

She had the most beautiful face. Her eyes were lined with black makeup, her eyebrows were the perfect shape and her lips were painted a deep violet.

All in all she was the most gorgeous woman Garfield had ever seen in his life.

At that moment she decided to look up, her eyes connecting with his.

Raven froze in place as she looked at the blonde stranger. His form fitting t-shirt showed off his muscles and tan skin. His hair was messed up in the sexiest way and his face was a sight to see.

Bright pink dusted her cheeks as she realized she'd been staring for quite a while. Before she could run away in embarrassment the man began to walk towards her.

"Hey." He said, his voice deep, sexy.

"Hi." She responded. She smiled slightly as she backed up against the cement wall behind her.

"Are you enjoying the concert?" He asked, placing his hand beside her head on the wall.

"Not really. You?" She bit her lip as she noticed the small space between them.

"Not until now." He smirked.

Raven smirked back and thought to herself 'what the hell'.

"Yeah, this is the only thing that's held my interest tonight." She leaned toward him, thanking herself for wearing a low cut dress.

"Want to make it more interesting?"

"Definitely." She smirked at him and he took her hand as he leaned down to kiss her.

 _Five Minutes Later_

"Fuck!" Garfield groaned. Raven's hands were up against the wall of the bathroom stall they occupied.

"Mhm, keep going!" Raven cried as Garfield took her from behind.

His pants and boxers were around his ankles and her dress was around her waist, panties nowhere to be found.

They're feet were sticky from something but neither of them seemed to mind.

"Ahh!" They moaned together as Garfield thrusted into her and she pushed herself back into him.

Gar's hand came around the front of the girl he was fucking and rubbed his fingers against her clit.

"Holy shit!" She groaned into the back of her hand as her climax got higher.

"I'm gonna come." Gar shouted, his thrusts getting faster.

Raven tightened around him and held her breath as she got closer.

Garfield groaned loudly as he came inside of her. He continued to thrust slowly as she got tighter around him and finally came with a loud moan.

They slowly pulled away from each other and sighed happily.

"That was great." Raven smiled, pulling her dress down her waist.

"Yeah, it really was." Garfield agreed, pulling his pants up his legs. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked as he buttoned his jeans.

"Raven. You?" She wiped sweat from her forehead and began to put her hair back into the space buns that had fallen out during their activities.

"Garfield." He responded. Raven smiled at the funny name but didn't say anything, though she couldn't help but to think about the fat, orange cat.

"Well it was nice to meet you Garfield." Raven smirked, putting her hand out to shake.

"You too, Raven." He laughed. Just as she was about to push past him to leave he stopped her. "I think you're forgetting something."

Raven looked down at her panties hanging from his fingers. "Keep them." She grinned, swaying her hips as she walked away.

"Wait! Can I get your number?"

-*-*-

Raven giggled as she looked down at Garfield's number in her phone. She made her way back to her seat in a daze.

Finally she reached her seat and found Kori sitting as she had given up on trying to enjoy this horrible concert.

"Hey! Where have you been, you were gone for almost half an hour!" Kori exclaimed. She got a shrug and a giggle from Raven in response. "Where's my coke?"

That's when Raven realized why her feet were sticky.

-*-*-

"Man what did you eat? You were in the bathroom for a long time." Victor chuckled as his friend finally returned.

"Yeah dude, we were beginning to worry about you." Dick added, punching Gar lightly in the shoulder.

Garfield didn't answer as he began to text Raven.

"When can I see you again?" He sent his message and looked up at his friends.

"You guys will not believe what happened to me." He grinned in excitement. He looked down to check his phone only to see a stain all over his new shirt.

So much for nice clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man what are you so hyped up about?" Victor questioned as his best friend eagerly texted someone on his phone. His change in tone surprised him since before Garfield left to go to the bathroom he seemed pretty upset.

"I just had sex with the hottest girl." Garfield grinned. "In the bathroom." He added. Dick and Victor's jaws dropped open as they stared at their friend. Garfield couldn't help the giggle he let out nor the blush that dusted his cheeks. Suddenly the bad music that flowed through his ears didn't matter and the stupid seats they were in weren't so stupid.

"No you did not. You're lying!" Victor slapped his friend on the back in congratulations.

"I'm not joking." Garfield grinned from cheek to cheek as he continued to check his phone every two seconds. "She was beautiful and funny… and do not even get me started on the things she could do I mean-"

"Nope! Don't need to know." Victor slapped his hand over his mouth and visibly shook with repulsion.

Garfield chuckled into his friend's hand and pushed it away. "Dude let's just say she is super sexy and I may or may not have her underwear in my pocket." His eyes glazed over with lust as he remembered for the first time since getting back from the bathroom that he did in fact have Raven's black, lacey thong in his pocket.

"What was her name?" Dick asked, shaking his head out of the daze he was in. He was in complete disbelief that his friend, the goofiest and least luckiest of the three of them, had gotten some in the bathroom not ten minutes ago.

"Raven." Garfield replied dreamily.

"Well you'll have to introduce us to her." Dick said smugly, he needed to know if this girl was as hot as he says, and more importantly if she's even real.

"Okay, I will."

"Raven are you going to tell me what has you so happy?" Kori asked as her and Raven made their way back to the car.

"Later Kori… when we get home." Kori nodded in her direction as she silently smiled at her best friend. Kori, having known Raven since their teen years, was excited to see Raven so joyful. Raven has had a history of depression and isolation but seeing her skin glow and her everlasting smile made Kori smile even brighter.

Kori expected the car ride home to be silent, the radio softly playing in the background. She was pleasantly surprised when the complete opposite happened.

"You would not believe how gorgeous this guy was Kori!" Raven squealed excitedly. It was very unlike Raven to act like this about anything but Kori wasn't going to ruin the moment.

"What was his name?" She asked questions where needed but let Raven do all the talking.

"Garfield." She sighed happily as she took left turn. "His name is kinda funny but it suits him. He was just so perfect. He has blonde hair and tan skin and, not to be crude, but a _huge_ -"

"Raven!" Starfire laughed with her friend.

"I'm sorry!" Raven giggled and bit her lip. "He was good, like really good." She squirmed in her seat as she thought back to how pleasantly he filled her. "And I did something kind of bad." She admitted.

"Bad how?" Kori glanced at her and waited for an answer.

"I gave him my underwear." Silence filled the car before the two girls bursted out laughing. "I wasn't going to put them back on after they were on the floor and I thought it would make me seem sexy." Raven continued to laugh. "Judging by the look on his face I'd say I pulled it off pretty well."

"Hey, you are sexy." Kori reminded her, "You did have sex with a complete stranger in the bathroom of a concert venue."

"You have a point…" Raven's stomach hurt from laughing and her cheeks felt sore.

"When are you going to see him again?" Kori asked, eager to meet this hunk herself.

"I'm not sure… He texted me afterwards asking the same question but I haven't responded yet.

"Why not?" Kori exclaimed, her hand raced towards Raven's phone before having it knocked into the backseat.

"I haven't decided yet if I want to see him again. I mean we had a great time yeah but what if he doesn't like the real me? I'm not like that all the time, you know." Raven glanced over at her friend and frowned at the thought of not seeing him again. "I'm just gonna wait until the morning to decide to text him back or not."

Kori nodded in understanding and turned the radio up, ending the conversation.

"Has she texted you back yet?" Dick asked. As expected he hasn't heard any new information about this "Raven" chick in a few days.

"No… I've sent her a text everyday and she hasn't answered. Do you think she even likes me? I mean I thought we had a connection." Garfield sat with his head in his hands on the couch in their apartment.

"When are you going to admit that she's not real man?" Dick finally let out. "You've kept this up for days, we won't judge you." He said in mocking support.

"She's not fake! I swear I'm not lying." Garfield insisted, his voice coming out harsher than he expected.

"You won't show us the evidence and she hasn't texted back so what does that tell you?" Dick had a point but Garfield knew the truth and Victor supported his best friend no matter what.

"Her underwear is a private and intimate thing, I'm not going to show it to you just to prove what I know is true."

Just as their teasing was about to become a bigger argument Garfield's phone dinged. All three of the boys, including the silent Victor, who hadn't included himself in the fight, looked towards the small device.

Garfield hesitantly picked up his phone and immediately felt his face light up. "It's her!"

"Read it out loud!" Victor shouted.

"'Sorry I haven't gotten back to you in a few days, been thinking a lot about you. I would love to meet for coffee sometime this week. Where do you live?'" Garfield yelled in excitement as he ran around the apartment.

"Text her back!" Victor shouted again with a laugh at his ecstatic friend.

"Yeah, yeah okay. What should I say?" He sat down and began typing a message back. "Hey! I've been thinking a lot about you too. Coffee sounds great. I live in Jump City, how about you?"

A moment passed by when another ding came from his phone. "Me too! Do you know _Daisy's Tea_ on Johnson Street?" Garfield thought about the shops downtown and remembered the small shop with the white sign. He had never gone in but knew he could get there in about ten minutes.

"Yeah I do. Want to meet there in half an hour?" He didn't want to come off desperate but truth be told he was desperate. He wanted to see her again and the sooner the better.

"Sure! See you soon."

Garfield shouted in excitement again and repeated the texts outloud for his friends.

"Can we come?" Dick asked.

"What? Bro, no. I'm going on a date with this girl for the first time. You're not coming." Garfield almost laughed at the strange question but knew it was just because Dick was a nonbeliever.

"Fine, but I want to meet her soon." Dick grinned at his friend, though still doubting him he was happy that Garfield was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"He wants to meet with me in half an hour!" Raven screamed from her room as she went running down the hall of her condo. She slid to the top of the stairs and yelled down to Kori.

"What?" Kori ran out of her room, her figure wrapped in a towel and her hair soaking wet. Raven ran downstairs to share the news with her best friend.

"He wants to meet me in half an hour, Kori! I need to get ready!" Raven went running back into her room, almost tripping up the stairs that she surprisingly didn't fall down before.

"Do you need help?" Kori yelled up the stairwell.

"No!" Raven flipped through her clothes as she tried to find something to wear. They were just going for tea so nothing fancy. She pulled out a few dresses but didn't like any of them. Clothes flew out of her closet in a hurry as she was determined to wear the perfect outfit.

Something that says "I'm cute and want to date you but also I am totally willing to have dirty sex with you in the bathroom again." Raven sighed as she couldn't find anything that fit her expectations.

She pulled out a red skirt and examined it closely. The fabric was soft and it flowed quite smoothly, landing about mid thigh. It was cute but also really sexy. Skirt, check!

She paired it was a long sleeved, white crop top and black heels. She quickly changed and began combing her hair. A few minutes later she had on basic makeup and her hair was pulled half up, the down half rested in waves on her shoulders.

"How do I look?" Kori came out of her room, fully clothed and a towel on her head, as she looked at Raven's outfit.

"It's perfect! He's definitely going to want to fuck you again." Kori squealed.

"Kori!" Raven blushed and bit her lip. "... You think?"

"Definitely."

Garfield sat anxiously in the tea shop as he awaited the girl he couldn't stop thinking about the past few days. He had raced down here as soon as the conversation had ended and was waiting for her to walk through the doors ever since.

He had already told the waitress three times that he was waiting for his date to show up. The first time she eyed him flirtatiously, jealousy crossing her features when he said he had a date. The second time she seemed to be doubtful that his date was coming, maybe he was playing hard to get? By the third time she came by she grimaced at him, feeling sorry for him.

Just as the waitress was about to walk over to Garfield and ask him to order something or leave the door opened with a chime.

Garfield glanced up at the door and felt his eyes widen when his dark haired beauty walked through. She looked around nervously, her fingers playing with the hem of her short skirt. Finally she turned and found Garfield's eyes and she smiled brightly at him.

Her heeled feet stretched across the white tiled floor and stood across from him. "Hi." She chirped, her face blushed brightly as she thought back to their last meeting.

"Hey!" He stood up clumsily and pulled her chair out for her. He stumbled to find the right words to say to her as she sat down, a quiet "thank you" coming out of her full lips.

"I, uh, you look absolutely beautiful Raven." She smiled shyly and pushed her hair behind her ear. She took this time to see what he was wearing and found that his style was tight t-shirts that didn't hide away any of his muscles.

"Thanks, you do too. I mean, you look, uh, handsome… or hot." Her eyes widened and her blush deepened as the words she didn't mean to say came out. "I did not mean to say that." She laughed awkwardly and she smoothed out her shirt as her hands clammed up.

Garfield couldn't help but stare at Raven's chest as she pushed her torso up to smooth out her shirt. He shook his head quickly and looked back up into her enticing eyes. "It's okay, I strangely find it complimenting that you find me beautiful, handsome _and_ hot." He laughed softly at her beet red face and brought his hand across the table to hold hers.

She smiled and squeezed his hand lightly.

The waitress returned shortly to take their order. Garfield, despite the extra twenty-five minutes he had at the cafe, had no idea what to order.

"I'll have a passion flower tea with a teaspoon of honey and a blueberry scone." Raven smiled at the girl and looked at Garfield, waiting for him to order.

"I- uh, what vegetarian options are there?"

The waitress looked up in thought and began to list the few items he could have. "... green tea."

"I'll have that! A green tea and a fruit salad would be great." He smiled and thanked the girl as she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"So you're a vegetarian?" Raven questioned. She hadn't expected that to be the first thing she learned about him.

"Yeah! I always have been." Garfield smiled at her and felt a pressure in his hand. He looked down at the table to see that they had been holding hands the entire time. "I'm a real big fan of animals and I just can't bare to harm any for any reason."

They talked for a while, smiling and blushing throughout the entire conversation. Finally their food arrived.

"One green tea and fruit salad and one passion flower tea and a blueberry scone." She made sure we were all set before leaving once again.

Raven sipped her tea quietly as she watched Garfield pick up his fork and eat his fruit. Her eyes glazed over when his strong jaw bit down on the fruit, veins on his neck pulsed and she felt a tingle in her nether regions.

A drop of watermelon juice trickled down his chin and she felt her insides explode. Suddenly all she could think about was some other juice dripping down his chin.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and began eating her scone.

Garfield looked up at Raven as she coughed and froze as he watched her lips wrap around her fork. He swore that life slowed down and everything went into slow motion when she let her tongue slip out and lick her lips.

His mind completely went to the gutter as he imagined her tongue on something else, licking and sucking.

"Do-" They laughed as they spoke at the same time.

"Uh, you go first." Raven offered, licking her lips again and Garfield felt something jolt in his pants.

"I, uh, well… I really like you." Raven opened her mouth to say something but Garfield wasn't finished. "I know that we met in a very strange way but I would really like to see you again and maybe take you out on a formal date?" Garfield felt his hands clam up and it was extra embarrassing since he was still holding hands with Raven.

"I would love that." Raven nodded in his direction. "I would really," the tingling in between her legs grew stronger, "really love that." She grinned at him as she slipped her foot out of her heel.

"That's great, I want to get to know you mo-" Garfield was cut off by the sudden pressure between his legs. He groaned lowly and glanced down to see Raven's stocking covered foot on his chair. "I- what, ohh okay." His eyes closed with pleasure as she massaged her foot into his crotch.

Raven smirked at him as she watched his face fill with pleasure. She didn't know what came over her but Garfield just makes her act like the horny girl she usually wasn't.

"I really like you too Garfield." Heat rushed through her body as she pushed her foot harder into his crotch. He grunted and she felt his hips move against her foot slowly. "Is it bad that I want to repeat our first encounter?" Raven moaned silently and waited for his answer.

Within a second Raven was pulled up onto her feet and was being pulled to the public bathroom. He pushed her gently into the single bathroom and locked the door behind them.

She leaned back against the sink counter and he kissed her roughly, his tongue slipping through her full lips. "You're amazing." Garfield groaned into her mouth. She moaned in response and lifted herself onto the counter, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer.

They wasted no time as Garfield pulled Raven's underwear down her legs and glided his fingers across her wetness. Raven moaned loudly and grinded her hips into his fingers as he rubbed her clit softly.

"You're so fucking hot." Raven panted as she pushed her hand down his pants and gripped his cock tightly. Her hand worked up and down his shaft tightly until his shorts had a very noticeable tent in them.

Raven's moans got louder as his fingers moved faster against her soaking wet skin. Her hand was quick to please him. She zipped his pants down and rubbed her thumb over his tip and he shuddered with a groan.

"I can't believe you like me as much as I like you." Garfield groaned with a thrust.

Raven was about to moan in response when a knocking came from the door. They both stopped suddenly and looked at the door and then each other.

"Excuse me? Whatever you're doing in there you need to stop." The waitress's voice from earlier traveled into the room. Garfield sighed and moved to zip his pants when Raven gripped his hand and held him in place.

"We'll be out in a moment!" Distant footsteps echoed quietly and Raven leaned up to kiss Garfield again.

He eyed her curiously and she smirked as her hand continued to move. "Finish what you started."


	4. Chapter 4

Garfield and Raven exited the bathroom with flushed cheeks, both out of embarrassment and pleasure. Raven pulled out her wallet and walked up to the waitress to pay the bill before Garfield quickly stepped in front of her.

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a lady pay for our date?" He pulled out his own wallet and handed the waitress his credit card.

"Who said this was a date?" Raven smirked as she put away her money and smoothed out her skirt.

"I, uh… I guess we didn't, I mean…" Garfield fumbled with his words, his hands shaking a little as he took his card back from the waitress.

"Calm down, I'm just teasing you. This was a casual date… you promised to take me out on a formal date remember?" She smiled at him and turned to exit the shop.

Garfield raced after her and followed her down the walkway. "What if I took you out tonight?"

"Tonight?" Raven stopped mid-step and turned to look at him. "Isn't that a little short notice?"

"This was short notice and you still showed up, looking sexy I might add." He looked her up and down causing her to blush.

"I suppose… do you have a car?" She continued to walk down the street towards her own car.

Garfield scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, no I don't." Raven nodded and pulled out her keys once they reached her small, black car.

"Want a ride?" She smiled as she unlocked her car with a beep. Garfield opened the driver's door for her and she smiled softly at the gesture. He walked around the other side to the passenger door and hopped in. "Where do you live?"

"Oh I get it, this was a tactic to figure out where I live so you can stock me." Garfield laughed as Raven turned the car on and rolled her eyes at him.

"Very funny, I still have to bring you somewhere so an address would be helpful." She laughed.

"I live in the apartment building on Titans Street." Raven nodded and began the short trip to his apartment. She turned the radio on and they sat quietly in the car listening to the soft tune that flowed around them.

Once as she got to the building she parked outside and turned the car off. Garfield unbuckled his seatbelt and looked over at Raven. Should he kiss her? Or just say goodbye?

Before he got a chance to think more about what he should do he was cut off by Raven's lips on his own. He groaned softly and leaned further towards her. She brought her hand down to unbuckle her own seatbelt and moved closer to him.

"So I'll see you tonight?" She pulled away breathlessly and waited for his answer.

"Yeah, though I don't think I'm ready to let you go just yet." She nodded eagerly in agreement, moving to straddle his waist. She ran her hands through her hair and his hands gripped her waist tightly.

"Do you have roommates?" She moaned as he trailed his lips down her neck.

"Yes." He groaned in annoyance as he caught onto what she was suggesting. "We could just sneak into my room." He pulled away from her delicious skin to see her reaction to his offer.

"Let's go." Raven kissed him quickly before hopping out of her car and waiting impatiently for him to catch up to her.

Garfield and Raven stood outside his apartment door.

Garfield was hesitant to walk in as he wasn't sure if Dick or Victor were in the living room. Raven stood impatiently beside him. Something about Garfield made her confidence rise and all she wanted to do at the current moment was pull his pants off and suck his dick.

"What's the hold up?" She casually asked, her arm brushing against his.

"I, uh, I'm just not sure if this is a good idea… you know meeting my roommates." He bit his lip nervously.

"It's fine. If we do see them then you can just introduce us and we can be on our way." She could feel the moisture between her legs becoming unbearable and all she wanted to do was push him up against the wall and pounce on him.

"I suppose, I just-"

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, "Garfield, I really want to blow you. Please just open the door." Garfield's mouth dropped open with surprise. He fumbled with his keys as he opened the door hastily and pushed Raven inside. She giggled with anticipation as he kicked the door closed and grabbed her hand. He dragged her down a hallway and pushed her into another room.

They didn't see any other people so either they weren't home or they were in their bedrooms.

Raven turned around as soon as they were both in the room and didn't hesitate to push him against the wall. She unzipped his jeans, pulling his pants and boxers down his legs.

Garfield groaned excitedly as she knelt in front of him. She looked up at him first, a sexy smirk spreading across her face. Garfield thought back to her lips wrapping around her fork when she was eating and he instantly got a boner.

Raven looked at his erection and couldn't help the feeling of pride in her stomach. She wasted no time and leaned forward to kiss him.

Garfield took in a sharp breath as he watched her wrap her lips around his tip. She looked up at him the whole time, their eyes connected. She teased him by trailing her tongue slowly over his tip.

He panted softly as she put more and more of his cock in her mouth. He was impressed with how much she could fit, and even more impressed when he felt the back of her throat. Her nimble fingers wrapped around his base and squeezed him gently as she bobbed her head up and down on him.

His precum seeped onto her tongue filling her mouth a salty taste. She moaned and closed her eyes in pleasure as his low groans filled her ears. She tried her best to keep her eyes open, to keep eye contact with him the whole time but her own crotch ached with pleasure she couldn't control.

She hollowed her mouth and sucked on him harder, her tongue moving in a circular motion over his tip.

"Shit, Rae!" He groaned loudly as one of her hands massaged his balls. He banged his head on the wall behind him out of pure pleasure. His legs began to shake involuntarily and Raven smirked inwardly.

She continued to suck his hard cock faster, her fingers massaging his base and his balls. She gave his tip one last suck and he came, his seed shooting down her throat. She hummed in delight as she continued to suck on him, cleaning up every last drop of his cum with her tongue.

She gave his balls one final squeeze before standing up in front of him. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, her hand still slowly rubbing his softened cock.

" _Fuck_." His eyes were shut tightly as her hand continued to move against his sensitive skin. The feeling was overwhelming in the best way. He peeked his eyes open and slowly moved to place his hands on her waist.

"How was it?" She grinned as she felt his pulse in her hand.

" _Fuck_." He repeated, a puff of air passing through his lips. He looked down at her with a glint in his eyes. "Your turn." He pushed her backwards towards his bed until the back of her thighs hit his mattress. She grinned as she fell backwards onto his plushy bed.

Her skirt was unbuttoned and pulled down her legs, her black underwear following closely behind. "You have a habit of wearing black, lacy thongs when you're around me." He pointed out, holding up a pair of underwear similar to the pair she wore the night of the concert.

She smirked at him and shrugged. "I only wear black, lacy thongs."

Garfield dropped the underwear to the floor and pulled her legs apart. He smirked at the juices that flowed out of her core and onto her pink flesh. "So wet."

She hummed in delight as he trailed a finger down her slit. "It's all for you." She moved her hips in slow circles, waiting for him to touch her.

Garfield groaned and placed two fingers on her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves in a small circle.

"Mhmm." Raven closed her eyes in pleasure and relaxed into his mattress.

"You're so sexy." Garfield mumbled as he inched his face closer to her core. He felt excitement run through his body as he neared her flesh. He was eager to taste her essence from the source.

Raven continued to move her hips slowly, anticipating what his mouth was going to feel like.

She cried out loudly as his tongue circled her clit. His hands were placed on her inner thighs, holding her legs as far apart as they could go. Raven felt extremely exposed and she loved it.

She wanted him to see all of her, to drool over her and want her. In a rash decision, Raven peeled her shirt from her torso allowing her bra-clad chest to heave up and down, revealing the top of her breasts to Garfield.

Garfield buried his face between her legs, his nose pushing against her clit as his lips sucked at her hole, attempting to drink as much of her cum as he could.

"Oh my _God_!" Raven whined as the pleasure she was recieving became overwhelming. She felt her stomach tighten and her skin pulsed harshly.

Garfield began to pull away from her but Raven wrapped her legs around his head. "Keeping going." She commanded, her hips grinding against his face.

Garfield happily continued to suck on her skin, licking her up and down. He travelled to her core again and stuck his tongue into the small hole. Raven moaned in immense pleasure and brought her hands down to his hair.

He smirked and continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her body. He placed two fingers on her clit and rubbed her simultaneously making her cum instantly.

Her hips bucked off the bed as more of her essence seeped out of her core as she came. She groaned loudly as she came for a second time that night. Her skin felt hot and sweaty and her heart was beating fast.

"Wow."

"That good?"

Raven sat up slowly, greeting a smirking Garfield knelt between her legs.

"I just might be coming back here every night just so you can do that to me." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

He chuckled and kissed her back fiercely. He stood up, gripping Raven's thighs in his hands to lift her up with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she felt his excitement on her inner thigh. She was desperate to feel his cock inside of her and all she wanted to do was push down on him right then and there, and fuck him until neither of them could move.

Unfortunately that's when the door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven and Garfield stared at the door in shock as an African American man entered through. "Gar, what is making all that noise-" The man cut short as he took in the scene in front of him.

The guy was mortified to say the least. He walked in on his friend wearing no pants and rocking a raging erection while an almost naked girl was wrapped around his waist.

"Uhh, I'm going to leave and pretend like this didn't happen." The guy turned quickly and left, slamming the door behind him.

"So, who was that?" Raven asked, in shock from someone just walking in on her about to have sex with her… whatever Garfield is to her.

"That was my best friend and roommate, Victor." Garfield continued to hold Raven tightly against his body as they both just stared at the door.

"So do we have sex still or… should you go talk to him?" Raven looked at Garfield to make the decision. Gar looked between the door and Raven before sighing loudly. He rolled his eyes and gently put her on the floor.

"Let's get this over with." They both redressed quickly and walked out to the living room, Raven following closely behind Garfield.

They walked into the living room to find Victor sitting on the couch sipping on a juice box.

"So, uh, Vic… this is Raven." Garfield spoke up, scaring the traumatized man.

Victor turned around to look at the couple and glanced at Raven, glad that she was fully clothed this time.

"Right, Raven. Garfield has told us about you… I'm sorry for uh, walking in on you guys." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's okay." Raven shrugged, her cheeks burning bright red as she realized that this guy had seen her naked.

"So I'm guessing the date went well?" Victor smirked at his friend who nodded vigorously at him.

Raven opened her mouth to say something when the front door opened. Another guy walked into the room holding a brown paper bag filled with groceries. This guy was shorter than Victor, with pale skin and black hair.

"How'd your date go Garfield?" The guy looked at his two friends, Raven going unnoticed as she was short and petite and hid behind Garfield's body well.

"Pretty good judging from the fact that she's standing right here." Garfield moved to the side revealing Raven.

Dick dropped his bag of groceries to the floor as he looked at the beautiful girl standing in front of him. "You're telling me that this is Raven? No way, she's way out of your league." Dick took his time looking at the girl as he took note of her attire. Her short black hair framed her beautiful face. Her white crop top hugged her curves while showing off the flatness of her stomach. Her red skirt was short and showed off her long pale legs. His eyes trailed down her legs slowly, before landing on her sleek, black heels.

Victor laughed as Garfield narrowed his eyes at the kid he called one of his best friends. Raven stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Uh, I'll be the judge of who is in or out of my league and since I do not sleep with people who are above or below me I'm gonna go ahead and say that he is in the exact same league as me." She placed her hand on her hip and gave the kid a long, hard stare.

Victor choked on his juice, laughing loudly. Dick gulped and looked away from her. "Fiesty one you got there." He chuckled nervously to Garfield. He grinned and looked down at Raven with pride.

"Anyways, Raven this is my other roommate and friend Dick." Raven nodded and waved curtly at the guy.

"Name fits the personality." She casually mentioned rolling her eyes.

"I like her better and better every time she says something." Victor laughed slapping Garfield on the back.

Raven smiled at Victor and turned to Garfield. "I'm gonna head home to get ready. I'll pick you up around seven thirty?"

Garfield smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Victor and Dick looked away as the kiss got a little too hot and heavy.

They pulled away breathing heavily. "Sounds good to me." Garfield finally answered. Raven blushed and began to walk to the door, Garfield close behind. "I'll walk you out to your car."

The couple left the apartment leaving an appalled Dick and a traumatized Victor. "Dude, she totally called me out." Dick pouted.

"Hey, you didn't accidentally walk in on them having sex… you have nothing to cry about." Victor shuddered.

Dick began to pick up his groceries before snapping his head to Victor. "Wait, you did what?"

"I've got to go." Raven panted, her hands contradicting her words as she pulled him closer to her body. Garfield made a sound of disagreement as he pushed his lips against hers roughly. They were leaning against her car, neither wanting to leave the other.

"You should just stay here, you can wear that to the restaurant." Garfield mumbled into her mouth, his tongue tracing her bottom lip.

"I can't, I want to be dressed appropriately." She moaned quietly as his hand travelled under her skirt and touched her underwear.

"But we could finish what we started earlier." Garfield pushed her underwear to the side and pushed a finger between her lips.

Raven gasped and closed her eyes in pleasure. "Gar we're in public!" She pushed his hand away and he chuckled deeply into her ear. "We can do stuff tonight. I want to look nice." She slowly opened her eyes as he removed his finger from inside her. She felt her legs shake as he slipped the finger inside his mouth.

"Okay, if you're going to look nice then I should look nice too." Garfield backed away from her and she took a second to calm down before opening her car door.

"I'll see you tonight." She smiled and climbed into her car, driving down the street.

Raven walked into her condo and immediately went to take a shower. She squealed quietly as she cleaned herself off. She went to her room to find something to wear for tonight. They were doing a formal dinner which means a fancy dress. She has quite a few dresses but they weren't very fancy. A lot of them were too short to be formal or had rips in them that also didn't qualify as a fancy dress.

She walked down to Kori's room, a set of her lacy black underwear and matching bra and a bathrobe being the only things covering her body.

"Kori?" She walked to her friend's bedroom and knocked on the door. Kori answer a moment later.

"What's up? How did your date go?" Kori pulled Raven into her room excitedly.

"It went really great." Raven sighed with happiness as she went over everything that happened from their lunch that ended in the bathroom to their bedroom adventures, Garfield's roommates and their dinner plans. "Which brings me here. I need a dress for tonight but none of my dresses are fancy."

"Okay, let's look through what I have." Kori opened her closet and pulled out a few dresses. "What color were you thinking?"

Raven thought about it for a minute. "Maybe black? Or red?" She shrugged. "I don't know, what do you think?"

Kori looked at Raven and then back into her closet. "I think I have one that'll fit you really well." She pulled out a black dress which made Raven happy since she was nervous Kori would put her in something pink, not at all her style.

The dress was very tight, and somewhat revealing. Raven dropped her bathrobe to the floor and stepped into the dress. She pulled it up her body was amazed at how well it really did fit her. The dress was low cut, with no sleeves. It had one strap that crisscrossed over her chest and around her neck. It hugged all her curves, pushing her breasts together and up. It narrowed at her hips and went down to just above her knee. The left side had a slit in it that went up to her hip. It was perfect.

"Thank you Kori!" She hugged her friend and walked back to her room. She spent the next hour doing her hair and makeup and picked out a pair of sexy, black high heels that wrapped around her ankle.

She walked down the stairs and said goodbye to Kori before leaving to pick up Garfield. She wanted to show off her outfit to him so she decided to walk up to his apartment so he could see before they got to the restaurant.

She pulled up to his apartment building and parked, stepping out onto the walkway. She heard some guys whistling at her but she ignored it and entered the building. She walked up to his door and knocked, waiting for him to answer.

She was extremely disappointed when Dick answered the door instead.

"Holy crap." Dick looked her up and down, his eyes widened at her appearance.

"Is Garfield here?" She didn't bother with 'hellos' or 'how are yous' she already didn't like this guy and didn't want to talk to him anymore than she had to.

"Yeah, I'll go get him. Come on in." She walked into the room and stood by the door waiting for Garfield to come out.

She looked up at the hallway expectantly when she heard his voice. "What do you mean brace myself?" Garfield waltzed into the room, Dick right behind him.

Garfield's jaw dropped to the floor as he finally understood what Dick was warning him about. His pants instantly felt tighter and he wasn't sure he was going to make it through dinner without busting in his pants.

"Hi, you ready?" Raven walked over to him and held her hand out for him to take.

She smiled when he didn't answer right away, his eyes trained on her outfit. She took the time to admire his attire. He was wearing black dress pants, with a white dress shirt and a black jacket. Simple but hot.

She gripped his hand tightly and dragged him towards the door. "You can drool in the car, we have reservations." Garfield just nodded as he followed her out of the apartment.

His senses came back to him in the elevator as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply. " _Holy shit_." He murmured, his lips gliding down her exposed chest.

She giggled and pushed playfully at his chest. "Again, you can drool in the car."

Garfield opened her door for her again before getting in the passenger side. Raven began driving to a restaurant she picked out, hoping Garfield would like it. Although he had no idea where they were going he didn't care because she was enough. Just being in her presence made him happy.

Garfield placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed.

Raven looked down at his hand and blushed. She never thought that she would be this involved with someone merely a week after meeting them but there was something about Garfield that just brought the sexy out of her and she really liked it.

She felt confident around him and she felt hot, all the time. It was a great feeling.

The car came to a stop at a red light and she turned on the radio to fill the silence of the ride.

Suddenly she gasped, her eyes closing as she felt those familiar fingers sneaking under her dress. She spread her legs as far apart as she could unintentionally. He pushed he underwear to the side and slipped his fingers inside of her. She moaned when his fingers found her clit and pinched the little nub of pleasure.

Garfield looked between her and the red light they were currently stopped at. He was waiting to see which would come first, Raven or the light?

Raven's chest rose rapidly as Garfield rubbed her quickly. She rolled her hips against his fingers and groaned loudly when she felt the build up in her stomach.

"Oh my God." She leaned back and went almost completely limp as he added a finger and spread her wetness all throughout her folds.

She felt perfectly slick. Garfield moved his fingers with ease as she reacted to his touch. Her skin became extremely hot and he knew she was close when he felt her pulse. Her hips bucked against his hand and she moaned again.

"Go faster." She panted, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly and her foot pressed firmly down on the brake.

Garfield complied and massaged her faster, his fingers were sticky with her juices but he didn't care.

He glanced back at the light to see that it was green but he didn't stop. Raven's eyes were screwed shut, her ears were deaf to the beeping that came from the cars behind her.

She ground her hips into his hand and he began to pinch and rub simultaneously. Raven cried out in pleasure as she came, her body reacting in many different ways.

Her cheeks were flushed, her skin was glowing. Her chest was rising and falling quickly. She squeezed her legs tightly together as Garfield removed his hand. She groaned softly as she watched him lick his fingers.

She blinked a few times before pressing on the gas petal and continuing towards the restaurant.


End file.
